Meetings
by SCGAThrawn
Summary: Bones meets Spock for the first time while trying to get him to attend a medical exam.


Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy was not, to use an old Earth phrase, a happy camper. To say the least. He was new onboard the Federation's flagship, and had missed out on the _U.S.S. Enterprise_'s shakedown cruise.

This made his job much harder than necessary – the records on the new, transferred crew were incomplete, due to the massive exodus of the old crew that had served with Pike, with only a few staying behind. As it was, people would have been more inclined to come in for an examination when they were still unsure of their position on the ship and unwilling to jeopardize said position by avoiding said examination. As it was, the crew was now firmly settled in and thus completely willing to avoid Sickbay.

McCoy sighed; he had just managed to get the captain in for his examination, and very glad it was over. Now, he only had a few more crewmen to track down, and only one more of the senior staff: the Vulcan First Officer, Spock, whom he had yet to meet, save the cursory and obligatory greeting the new CMO had first boarded the ship.

What escaped and angered him in equal measure was the fact that the Vulcan had served for so long onboard the _Enterprise_, and there was no exam of any kind on file, and barely any medical records at all.

Nodding to himself, he set off in search of the XO.

He went to the Sciences section of the ship first. To his surprise, given the commander's reputation, Spock was not there. McCoy asked a lieutenant where exactly he was, if not there, and the answer was one that the doctor really should have expected; his quarters.

Of course the one time he didn't check for an officer in their rooms first, they'd be there. It was_ his_ life, after all.

Arriving a few minutes later at the Vulcan's quarters, McCoy hesitated. Vulcans were notorious for their detachment and need for privacy, and he wondered if this would be construed as an invasion.

A moment later, he shook the thought out of his mind. The man had served on this ship under Pike for eleven years. He had to have been acclimated by this time, and if he wasn't, it was about time that he started to get used to it.

He hit the chime next to the door and waited. Not a second later, the door opened. McCoy somewhat expected to be invited into the room, but was disappointed when the tall, austere alien stepped into the corridor.

"I apologize, Doctor, but I must be in Science Lab 5 in approximately ten point three four minutes, and would like to arrive slightly early in order to observe the personnel recently transferred aboard. If the matter is urgent, you may walk with me to my destination."

McCoy gaped at him for a moment, then shook himself out of it. "Yeah, fine, Commander. I won't take long anyway. Just a routine matter."

The expressive eyebrow he had heard so much about from his medical staff was now raised at him, encouraging him to speak.

"Your medical records are incomplete. It's a damned nuisance, too, let me tell you. How is it, Commander, that you managed to serve ten years on this bucket without once being examined?"

"Eleven years, four months, and five days, Doctor." And wasn't _that _correction just what he wanted to hear, "As far as my medical records go, Vulcans have natural healing abilities, often superior to any technology. When such a thing is a part of one's physiology, it is simply illogical to engage in a medical exam."

"Damn it, man, what if you were seriously injured?" McCoy, now, was incensed.

"Given my position as Chief Science Officer, and the fact that I only recently ascended to the First Officer's as well, that possibility was, prior to now, extremely minute."

The anger faded and gave way to incredulity, with the CMO staring open-mouthed at the Vulcan. "The possibility was still there! Did Dr. Piper not care about that?"

They entered the empty turbolift, McCoy still staring at Spock.

"Dr. Piper agreed with my logic so far as my own health and well-being was the issue in question, Doctor."

He shook his head at the Vulcan, the anger returning, though somewhat lessened. "Fine, whatever. But I'm the CMO now, you hear me? And as long as I am, I'll have full medical files on every officer serving on this ship. I want you in Sickbay to damn _minute_ you finish whatever you're going to do in Sciences."

The eyebrow was once again raised at him, but the tall officer nodded once and stepped off the now-arrived turbolift.

"I shall endeavor to arrive in a timely manner, Doctor McCoy, as to do so is only logical now that my position, responsibilities, and, thus, the possibility of injury has increased."

With that simple statement, the austere alien walked off, crewmen scattering to avoid him as he walked through the corridor.

McCoy watched him leave, the shook his head for the third time in as many minutes. "Green-blooded hobgoblin." He muttered to himself. A moment later, he gave a command to the computer to get the turbolift moving, already plotting just what tests he would need to run on the Vulcan to fill in the swiss cheese that was the man's medical file.

**A/N: Ok, so I have absolutely no idea where this came from…I just wanted to see Spock and Bones meet, and here's what I came up with. It's absolutely horrible, in my opinion, but I do want to know what I can do to make it better- so I'll go ahead and post it. Review, please!**


End file.
